The present invention relates generally to golf bag covers for golf bags that protect both golf clubs and the interior of golf bags from water during inclement weather conditions, the golf club heads during transportation, and more particularly, to a golf bag cover that can be conveniently converted or allowed to act as a cooler for beverage or food. It is also conceivable that the user may think of the device primarily as a cooler that converts into or becomes useful as a golf bag cover.
The conventional cover is provided with snaps for attachment and detachment from the neck of a golf bag and has a zipper for accessing clubs in the golf bag when the cover is used. In a majority of cases, golf is played in weather that is not inclement and the clubs are secured in an upright position on the cart, minimizing the possibility of damage while playing. The golf bag cover is removed from the bag and stored in one of the golf bag compartments providing no additional utility to the golf bag user or worse yet, placed in the golf cart and possibly forgotten at the end of play. Additionally, no matter what their level of skill, most golfers enjoy refreshments on the course during a round of golf. These refreshments include water and soft drinks such as Coke, Pepsi, root beer and the like, as well as alcoholic beverages such as beer. These drinks conventionally are available in twelve (12) or sixteen (16) ounce cans and/or bottles either through dispensing machines placed about the golf course, or at the club facilities including the pro shop, bar or restaurant.
For golfers that take coolers to the golf courses, presently, they must bring a separate cooler with them. At many golf facilities there exist bans regarding bringing conventional hard surfaced coolers into the golf areas. Some coolers are disguised as accessory bags and as such are limited in size and utility.
Thus, a need exists for a golf bag cover that not only protects golf clubs during transport and the interior of the bag from rain or other undesirable weather elements whenever encountered, but also permits for the additional utility as a cooler for beverages and food.